The invention relates to a mobile radio network having a number of base stations in mutual spatial arrangement in the manner of a cellular system, in which in each case one base station with an antenna is arranged within a cell and radiates electromagnetic waves to the mobile stations located within the cell, or receives them from the mobile stations within the cell respectively.
Such a radio network is essentially known from the article "Overview of Cellular CDMA" by William C. Y. Lee published in IEEE Transactions on Vehicular Technology, Vol. 40, No. 2, May 1991, pages 291 to 302.
In a mobile radio network with the CDMA multiple access method, the users (mobile stations) are differentiated by means of different spread codes. Spread codes may be represented by PN codes or PN sequences (PN=pseudo noise).
When supplying regions with mobile radio services, there is a tendency to have small radio cells due to high frequencies and the density of subscribers in built-up areas. However, the number of base stations required consequently also rises, which in turn leads to high infrastructure costs.